


Meeting the Ghost Rider

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon Compliant, Gen, Ghost Rider - Freeform, Pie, S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU) - Freeform, S.W.O.R.D. (MCU) - Freeform, Short Story, infinity stones (MCU), mind stone (MCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Set between episodes 1x04 and 1x05, Darcy Lewis meets Robbie Reyes the Ghost Rider. And Jimmy Woo gets some pie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/gifts).



Darcy Lewis felt adrift without a steering wheel. Being kidnapped – in a manner of speaking – by the new S.W.O.R.D. felt altogether too similar to some of her initial misadventures with S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor, Jane, and the rest of the Asgardian crowd, (minus Loki – Darcy hoped that she wouldn’t run into him anytime soon), only there was nothing similar with the abovementioned crowd – rather, Darcy was currently studying, or helping to study, some sort of a sitcom, starring two Avengers at least… using some really powerful machinery at S.W.O.R.D.’s end and God knows what at the Avengers’. 

Being completely lost and over her head at the same time. It was easy for Jimmy Woo – agent Jimmy Woo – and the rest of his people because, apparently, they were used to being the underdogs against the likes of the Ant-Man and whoever else, but damn it! Darcy used to rub shoul-ders with high-ranking agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Jane, and Eric Selvig, and Thor and the other Asgardians! She should be figuring things out and solving things, saving the day, and instead? She is back being the sidekick, even though she had a doctorate now, and Jane was nowhere in sight, and she missed Jane- wait, what?

“Agent Woo?” Darcy called out, as she noticed the FBI agent walking past her quarters outside. “And where are you going, at such a late hour?”

“To pick up my delivery!” the man in question replied brightly, ignoring the fact that it was very dark out – well, it was dark out in the real world. In the world of the WandaVision sitcom, who could tell? No one, now that captain Rambeau was ejected from it, and S.W.O.R.D.s.’ – Darcy’s customized TV was only so good and so reliable. 

“It’s really late,” Darcy decided to channel her inner captain Obvious. “Are you sure that it is worth it? Not to mention, yes, but can they find us?” She paused. “Well, yes, probably, what with the GPS, and the satellites, and what else have you, but S.W.O.R.D.’s director is going to be rather upset-“

In a flash of smoke, brimstone, and hellfire, a car burst out of the nothingness and darkness, and stopped at the curb of the road – right at the spot where Jimmy was standing. "You called?” asked a man that Darcy had not seen for a long time, and who was supposed to be dead, as he emerged from a passenger’s seat of the vehicle. “Agent Woo, here are you pies!”

“Thank you,” ‘agent Woo’ replied brightly, but was interrupted by Darcy’s squeal:

“Agent Coulson!”

“Ah, Miss Lewis – long-time no see,” Phil Coulson replied cheerfully. “What’s up? You’re a part of the new S.W.O.R.D. now?”

“It’s negotiable,” Darcy said airily, not really wanting to get into the entire S.W.O.R.D. thing now. “Phil, how have you been? I missed you!”

“Not so well, and to be honest, S.H.I.E.L.D. has fared little better,” the latter replied with a rueful smile. “Robbie, will you get out of the car?”

“I would rather not,” the driver of the (infernal) vehicle grouchily replied but got out of it anyhow. 

Darcy blinked. The (younger) man wasn’t much bigger than Coulson; the car’s other passenger towered over them both, (he was currently chatting with Woo, and quite politely, so Darcy doubted that he was as dangerous as he looked), but there was just something about the driver…

“He’s name is Robbie Reyes,” Jimmy’s interlocutor spoke, (still quite politely), “and he’s a Ghost Rider.”

“I’ve no idea what that means-“ Darcy began, when the driver – Robbie Reyes – turned around, looked in the direction of where the WandaVision hexagon was located, and spoke in a very specific tone of voice:

“What is this?”

Moreover, on the other side of the hexagon, unseen by practically everyone, someone or something cocked an eyebrow and asked at the same time, while looking in the direction of the Ghost Rider:

“And who is that?”

Neither sounded very happy as they asked their questions, but Darcy could only hear the first question, and so she answered it:

“It’s what you S.H.I.E.L.D. types called a 0-8-4!”

“I’m not with S.H.I.E.L.D., technically,” Robbie Reyes muttered, “and this thing feels kind of similar to the Blip – you know, those ancient powerful artifacts that the super-crazy alien titan used to destroy half the life in the universe?”

There was a pause. “Dr. Lewis did mention the Mind Stone coming up on the silver screen a couple of times,” Jimmy Woo said thoughtfully. “You think that the Scarlet Witch managed to keep it or something?”

There was a pause as everyone present just looked at each other.

“Why don’t I show you the footage while we share the pie? Pies?” Darcy suggested brightly, while fluttering her eyelashes at no one in particular.

And, somehow, everyone agreed.

End?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

Things weren't going well. The Scarlet Witch, in particular, had come out of her world carrying the S.W.O.R.D. attack drone, and she looked angry if not outright mad.

"I believe that this belongs to you!" she shouted even as she threw the drone over the perimeter, (it was clearly down for the count).

"Now, miss Wanda, let's be reasonable here," Tyler Hayward spoke, clearly aware that S.W.O.R.D. was being outmatched here, and not in a good way. "What you have done-"

"Stay away from me and mine," Wanda continued to snarl. "This is my place, my corner of the universe - no one else here is invited!" she glared, raised her hands to make a gesture, (one that was going to be more than just rude, undoubtedly) - and saw the Ghost Rider.

For several long moments the pair just looked at each other, eye to eye, and there was something in the air that was very tense, to say the least.

"And who are you?" Wanda finally spoke. "Are you also from Sokovia?"

"No, I'm actually from L.A., and I'm a Ghost Rider," Robbie explained conversationally. "Or a spirit of vengeance, if that matters".

"There's no vengeance here to be found-"

"No, only plenty of grief, and also of wrath," Robbie agreed, easily. "Which, as you may know, down in the underworld means that there's dinner to be served. You think that you can handle them?"

"I," Wanda didn't flinch or back down, only somehow it felt that she did, "will handle them. I have to! I shall!"

"You don't have to do that alone," Monica Rambeau said softly, trying to establish the rapport that the two women made when she helped Wanda with the birth of her and Vision's twins. 

"Yes!" Jimmy Woo piped up, (completely out of place), "because, as Dr. Lewis here had talked about Tolkien, 'Saruman, Saruman, won't you come down'?"

There was a different sort of pause as Wanda just looked at Woo (and Darcy Lewis, who did her hardest to pretend that she didn't know him), and finally spoke:

"Couldn't you people get Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons before S.H.I.E.L.D. snapped them up again instead?"

"No," Hayward said in a voice that was surprisingly not-flustered even as Wanda snapped her attention back to hm again. "But that's not the point-"

"I made my point!" she gestured, and suddenly the guns were pointing towards S.W.O.R.D.'s director.

"No," said the Ghost Rider, and abrutply Wanda's control over the weapons wavered, and for a good reason - even an Avenger could feel thrown when confronted with an animated burning skeleton, cough. "Wanda Maximoff? Don't."

"I can fight you," Wanda growled. "I can!"

"But you don't have to!" Jimmy wouldn't shut up, even though Darcy did her best to sit on his head, or to shut him up, or something. "We're ready to negotiate - we even got cheery turnovers and everything!"

...Apparently the Scarlet Witch had issues with cherry turnovers, as she whirled around and vanished within her world.

"...That went well," Robbie commented to Monica, being back to his old self. "She is an Avenger, you know?"

Monica just glared at him and muttered something unflattering about male intelligence in general.

Not even a cherry turnover cheered her up.

End


End file.
